I'm the one he really needs?
by Ichihime94
Summary: Natsu is the CEO of Fairy Tail INC, and our favorite blonde is his trusted assistant. Although she cares for him more than a boss, she knows that it is completely impossible for them. But will their relationship blossom into more? Or will she give the new hot shot at the office at shot for her affections?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail, I just love NaLu…this is my first Fanfic. Please be nice!

I often find myself staring out the large window in my office that overlooks the city, usually lost in thoughts of nonsense that will never happen. Because you see, I am nothing to the love of my life other than 'the only woman he needs in his life and doesn't feel need to wine and dine', AKA I'm his secretary. Yup, that's me. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel's right hand man… well I guess woman in this sense.

I know what you are thinking; it must be a dream being that close to the man that was given the title as Fiore's most eligible bachelor. Stop your day dreaming, it really isn't all that it is cracked up to be, at least I am always busy. He's nothing but a child in a man's body, but I guess that's what I love about him. He is always his goofy self, no matter where he is. He may be the biggest flirt I know, but he has a good head on his shoulders. I just wish he'd think about me a little before he goes and break some poor girl's heart, because since I practically run his life I get all those calls for him. It's kinda sad actually, it usually goes "he told he loved me and we were going to get married...blah, blah, blah." Poor things, I feel sorry for them. However, he seems too really like this girl he's got right now, she's some up-and-coming model. Lisanna Strauss? Yea, that was it. She's the one who has captured his heart at the moment; it's been almost a year that they have been together.

Being a young woman in her mid-20s, 26 to be exact, my friends think I should start to think about finding a love for myself. The thing with that is I just don't see myself with anyone, I'm not one of those hopeless romantics that dreams that Natsu will realize he's loved me he all along, or that garbage. Yuck! Don't make me puke. Don't get me wrong, I do love him. I am just a realist when it comes to love; his world is vastly different than mine. Plus, let's face it, there is NO way I can compete with the girls he dates. The only things I have going for me are my large boobs and big brown doe eyes. The most intimate we get is when he goes through a bad break up or is just lonely, we have a guilty-free fuck. No strings attached. I am his employee, and I am the one person he trusts the most. So, I don't really see a problem with it, he and I are the only ones who know. I mean it has happened maybe, six or seven times? And that's not even in a year, that's in the time span of the 10 years I have known him.

Although seeing him so happy with Lisanna makes me want to give love another shot. There have been a couple of guys at the office asking me for a date, but I never really thought about it much. Until he showed up, he's the most beautiful man I've have ever seen, besides Natsu of course. Gray Fullbuster, he is the head of the marketing department here at Fairy Tail INC. He is few years older than me, although I'm not sure how many exact. I ran into him this morning, dumping my latte on his suit. I almost died of embarrassment, but he just laughed about it and called me a 'beautiful clutz.' I could have fainted! I don't let my school girl side come out usually, but he is just so attractive that I can't help it. So, yeah I let him have my number and we are supposed to have lunch tomorrow. It's almost embarrassing how anxious I am.

Sitting in at my desk right outside of Natsu's office, I find myself watching the pedestrians going about their lives as I am lost in thought about what will become of mine and about Gray also… It's weird though, because I get the feeling I am being watched…

"LUCY!"

I am pulled out of my world and pulled right back into his, "Oh, sorry sir. I was lost in thought."

Natsu had his boyish grin, "It's alright Luce, I'll forgive you this once. Buuuuut you buy me lunch tomorrow!"

"Well, sir I have already made plans for lunch tomorrow, what about Friday?" I asked him.

"Luce! You made plans without me? I am deeply hurt…" Natsu grabbed his chest dramatically, as if I'd give him a heart attack.

"Well, my dear Natsu, as important as you are to me, I do have a life that doesn't involve you. I'd actually like to keep you out of my love life, sir."

"OHHHHHHHHH! So it's a date?! Who is the lucky guy, babe?" Natsu teased, and then winked.

"His name is none of your concern, but sir I have a list of your daily tasks. I left on your desk, and you have a lunch date with your model girlfriend at 2 at 'your spot'."

"Hmm, I'm going to be in meeting all day aren't I? At least I get to see Lisanna before she leaves for Paris," he paused. He took in a deep sign, and slumped in the love seat by my desk. "Can you believe she's going to be gone for 2 months? What am I going to do while she's gone?!"

"I guess you're going to have to figure that out, my love."

"Luce, it makes my heart race when you call me that. I feel like you could easily be my wife, and you'd make a hot trophy wife too," He winked and gave his signature devilish grin.

I instantly felt my cheeks turn crimson, "that is completely inappropriate Natsu! I only call you these silly pet names because you threatened to fire me if I didn't!"

He just threw his head back and laughed at my obvious discomfort. "Luce, I couldn't fire you if I wanted to. I need you to live," He circled around my desk planted a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you're ready for our busy day! I need you to give 110% today!"

I watched his figure disappear behind the massive oak doors to his office, and I gave out a long sigh. I could still feel his lips on my cheek; I don't think I will ever get use to his morning greetings. I smiled to myself; Natsu knows how to make a girl fall in love that's for sure. I will never let that side of me show though, because it would never happen. Plus sophisticated Gray obviously thinks I'm something special, so I think I'm going to give it shot with him. I might forget all about this silly crush, and fall in love with a man who I can actually have a future with. Pushing all thoughts of romance out of my head, I begin to work.

* * *

After a day of meetings and driving all over the city to make it to another meeting, Natsu decided he wanted to see his beautiful model off. So I sat in the car and waited for his return, we had a dinner to get to. Since our conversation this morning, I have noticed him becoming more affectionate towards me. i think it is all in my head. However, it could also be to upset the older members of the board, but it still makes me wonder what he think of me. I know our relationship is strictly business, but even the stoic Lucy has some fantasy. Although thinking about them too much makes me stomach hurt like I'm going to be sick.

Natsu returned after about an hour, and he seemed pretty upset. I took his hand, and told him I was here for him like I always am. I really can't take him having anything but a smile on his face.

Squeezing my hand back, he stated "…Hey, Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Can we move the dinner to tomorrow or Friday? I just don't feel like I can put in my all tonight. It was harder than I thought it was going to be, watching her leave," he rested his head on his knuckles and looked out the window as we drove down the road.

"If that is what you wish, then I shall have it arranged. What would you like to do instead? I can have Sting drive you home."

"Will you stay with me? We haven't got to hang out in long time, you know just as best friends. And I really miss that aspect of our relationship"

"Well, Natsu, I mean I can't really tell you no when you look like you're about to cry. I'll make you some dinner, and Virgo can help while you just relax. How does that sound?" I looked at him tilting my head a little smiling and questioning him.

"That sounds great, and I want to drink too."

"Of course, sir." I looked out the window never letting go of his hand, thinking that tonight doesn't seem like it will be the peaceful night I wanted to have with my best friend Levy. I have arranged for the two to watch a film together since neither of us have free time it seems. I just sighed and sent her text explaining the situation, I hope she understands.

When Natsu tells me he wants to drink, I know he doesn't mean one or two drinks. It was going to a long night of babysitting, and hopefully he keeps his playboy ways under control. I sighed and got myself mentally prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

I take it all in, I honestly couldn't remember the last night I was actually here. If Natsu needs something from home he usually has one of his paid workers, sorry family he hates when I refer to us as his employees, retrieve it to him. He doesn't like me leaving his side for too long, maybe that's why most of his lovers find me annoying, however Lisanna really seems like a sweet down to earth girl. Which I will add is EXACTLY what he needs right now. He can't rely on me forever, he'll have to settle down someday.

I must have stood in thought for too long, because he is nowhere to be found. That was until he starts calling my name along with other pet names, which make me blush and not want to move. I start to walk towards the living room area of his apartment. Once I arrive, he already has a drink in his hand and pulls me on to the sofa with him. Natsu does this thing whenever he drinks whether he is drunk or not, he will lay his head on my lap and insist I scratch his head or play with his hair. It is so adorable; I swear he acts just like his cat, Happy. We talk for about two hours just sharing stories and laughing, until I realize the time. I rush to the kitchen and start cooking his dinner, how could I forget that? I felt eyes on me while I cooked, never saying a word to me but mumbling to Happy about getting a fresh meal. It's around 8 when I finally finish his dinner, Nikujaga. (Japanese stew with sliced beef, potatoes, carrots, and onions in a sweet soy sauce) He ate like a starved man, but the way he eats on a daily basis he could have been. He will go days without eating because of a deadline at work, he worries me so much. As his employee of course, I remind myself.

"Well?" I looked at him wondering about the meal. It has been awhile since I made stew.

"It's delicious Luce! Thanks, I seriously don't understand how you don't have a boyfriend. You're pretty, smart, and can cook, that's like the whole package!" He grins up at me.

"Well, I barely have time to breathe on my own doing all my job requirements. How exactly am I supposed to juggle you, a man, and myself at the same time? I'd have to choose you or a lover, is that what you want?" I say turning back to the stove, so I can clean up my mess.

He was silent for a moment; I thought might actually consider it. Then I heard the response I was waiting for, "Nope, Luce. You're mine forever without the whole marriage and relationship thing. That would just be weird with you, doll." He stated before he finished the remaining bits of food. "You do know that I love you though, right Luce?"

I just shook my head and smiled down at the sink. "Yes, Natsu. 'I'm the sister you never had, almost like a mother' did I quote you correctly?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself! Thanks for the food; you never cease to amaze me." He came up behind me handing me the bowl and surprising me when he bit my earlobe. "Got cha!" as he ran away.

He is just like a child sometimes, I start to actually wash the dished when a small hand landing on my forearm stopped me. "Oh, Virgo! You scared me, you can't sneak up on me like that! What can I help you with?"

"Master says that you are doing my job, and you must stop at once. That is an order!" She smiled up at me.

I nod and make way to where Natsu was, he was leaning against a book case lost in thought. I watch him for a while, wondering what was going through his head that's when he looked at me. The look in his eyes was something I couldn't explain, it was so intense that I had to look away. I heard him move off the bookshelf and I felt him rest his head on me, taking in a big sigh. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, so I just put my arm around him and start to move to him bedroom and lay him down. I move about the room getting sleepwear out for him, so he can change himself. I gather up some clothes and set them on the bed next to him, he just smiled and rolled over away from them.

"Natsu, if you don't change you're going to end passed out in your suit." I scold him.

"Luce, I need you."

"Yes, I know you need me to live because I am your assistant and personal secretary."

"No," He shifted up on the bed, resting on his elbows looking at me. "I mean I really need you. I know that you love me in a non-work way Lucy. I'm not blind!"

I don't speak for a bit after he said this, I know he is only saying these things because he's drunk. "Natsu, you don't know what you are talking about. You are letting your sake speak for you, now hurry up and get changed. We still have work in the morning!"

"I am not, I wish Lisanna was here. Lucy, how do you feel about her?" He said as he finally started changing.

I turn away, so he can change in peace and answered, "I don't know anything about her other than what you have told me, sir. So I don't believe I can make a valid judge of character based on that."

"True statement, I wish she was more like you though honestly. She isn't a very good listener like you, that's probably what I would change about her. She would rather talk than listen to what I have to say."

"Have you told her this?" I gather up his discarded clothing and make my way to the hamper across the room.

"No, I never will be able to either. She wasn't just visit Paris for 2 months; she's living there and didn't tell me until I saw her off from the airport." He put his head between his hands and whimpered.

"I thought you looked more upset than you should have when you returned to the car, did you break up with her?"

"No, she did with me. I guess this is what a broken heart feels like, huh?" Casting his gaze on me.

"You'll find somebody new sir, don't give up hope. I know you, and you can't keep the ladies away!" I stood in front of him playing with his hair and let him hug my lower body. "Natsu, are you going to be fine alone tonight?"

"I thought you were staying with me? You promised you would, Luce." He looked like he was about to cry again.

"I am! I was just making sure, you wanted me to, sir."

"Don't call me that here, you're here as my guest. I'm tired Luce, Lets sleep!"

"Okay, Natsu. I apologize," I start to take down my hair and my glasses off. Luckily, I keep some spare sleep attire here for this exact reason, I start to change and crawl into his king size bed next to him. He is already asleep it feels like, so I start to get up and leave for the guest bed when his arms are wrap around my waist.

"Where are you going?" He asks me in his sexy sleepy voice.

"I was just going to the next bedroom; I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. It has been awhile since we shared a bed."

"Lucy, I'm not ten. Now come here," He said pulling me down to him. "You're wrong by the way, I am not drunk. I meant every word I said earlier."

"Natsu, you don't want to put that kind of pressure on our work. You're just saying that because of a broken heart. Now come on lets sleep." I rest my head on his pillow and wrap my arms around him as he does the same.

"Hmm, okay Luce. I still stand by what I say, but you are right I don't want to jump into another relationship just because of my broken heart," He leaned down and kissed me. "People probably think we have the most bizarre relationship, you know that?" He chuckled and squeezed me tighter.

"Yes, people do say that," I laugh along with him. "Goodnight Natsu. I'll talk to you in the morning."

I feel his strong arms leave me, and he started to get up, "Is this the reason you aren't dating someone? You feel that you have to comfort me anyway you can?"

"No, Natsu. I am not seeing anyone right now because I don't want to see anyone right now. Now go to sleep, or I am leaving." I turned on my side and tried to fall asleep. He returned to my side, but this time he felt different than before.

"You are beautiful, Lucy." I heard him whisper into the back of my neck. "I promise someday, we can be together as we are meant to be. Not as boss and employee, but man as and wife because that is how we are meant to be." He kisses along my shoulder and neck, before turning me over on my back. Now he was on top of me, just looking at me and smiling,

"Natsu, we need to get some sleep. If me being here is distracting you, I can leave if you-"

"No! You can't ever leave me, do you hear me?!" He reached and pulled me into his warm embrace.

"I don't plan to Natsu, I promised you forever, remember?" I returned him embrace and scratched him back. "Now… Oh." I hear him snoring right in my ear, which makes me laugh. I move out from under him, and get him situated in bed. "I love you, Natsu. That's my reason for staying," I whisper and kiss his cheek. I check the clock it's a little past midnight, I decide I will stay for a little while longer before returning home.

Once it is one, I tell Virgo that once Natsu wakes tell him I returned home to get ready for work. I have Sting to drive me back home. I walked in the door and went straight to bed, I need to wake up early so I can decided on what to wear for work. I have a date, kind of tomorrow I have to dress impress! I laugh to myself and crawled up in bed, that night I dreamed of mother.


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrive at my office I am surprised to find a vase of flowers sitting on my desk with no name to who they could be from. I think for a second, Natsu? No, he's never done that before.. Oh well it's probably just a delivery mistake still they are so pretty. I hear someone come in without looking up, "Good Morning, Natsu. Do you feel better today?"

"I'm not your boss, just a love struck fellow who has come to make sure his date is still on for lunch," I look up and blush noticing that Gray was leaning on my desk, not Natsu.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but yes of course it's still on. I mean unless you need to do something else…" I say nervously.

"I can't think of a single thing that is more important than you, my lady." I almost have a heart attack as he takes my hand and kisses it. "You look beautiful today, by the way." He comments with a quick wink.

I blush harder, "th-thank you, Gray. You look umh.. very handsome today," I mean he looked handsome every day. "Where would you like to go for lunch? I was thinking the café down the road…?"

"I don't think I've ever been there, but we can go if that is what you wish. Did you like your flowers? I wasn't sure which flower was your favorite, so I just went with my gut." He was smiling at me, with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"I was wondering where these came from! Thank you, they are beautiful. For future reference, daisies are my favorite though," I said with a hint of sass. I can't believe I'm flirting.

"Ah, thank you for that, I will keep that in mind. Well, I must return to my work, I just wanted to see your beauty before my day began," He gave my hand a kiss before walking towards the door. "I'll see you at 11," He said with a wink, then disappeared.

I look down at my computer, and start to work. Running someone else's life on top of your own is quite taxing, not to mention extremely time-consuming. Natsu would make it a whole lot easier if he wasn't so spontaneous or adventurous. I look down at my desk clock, and I still have about two hours before Natsu will be here. I decided to go run the errands I need to get done today. I pack myself up and head out of the building.

* * *

I have been running around all morning, not paying attention to the time. 'It's almost 10 already?!' I think to myself. If I don't make back to the office before 10, Natsu is going to be pissed and all hell will break loose. I look at my watch and notice I still have about 15 minutes before he arrives. I rush in the direction of the office. I made it at 9:57. 'three minutes to spare, yes! Good going Lucy!' I mentally cheer to myself. I sit down at my desk and open Natsu's daily memo on my computer, then sent it to print. I walk over to pick up the memo, and I hear noise as I'm leaning over the printer. I see my boss walk through the door, and he looked awful. 'He's probably hung over,' I thought to myself and giggled.

"Good morning, sir. How are you feeling this morning?" I said with a smile.

"How do I feel? I feel like complete shit. Why on Earth did you let me drink so much last night, Lucy?!" He pouted in the doorway. "I only remember eating dinner, I didn't do or anything weird, right?"

"No, sir. You acted like a mature drunk," I said with a sigh. 'So, he didn't remember telling me he'd marry me someday... figures. Oh, well..'

"Oh, thank god! I was worried I might of started crying of Lisanna," He looked like a 2 ton weight had been lifted off his back.

"Well, you didn't cry, but you did talk about her non-stop!"

"Figures, I am glad I can count on you to take of me. You're too good to me sometimes," He blew me a kiss. "What is on the agenda my lovely assistant?"

"I just printed your memo sir, I will deliver it to your desk. Go sit and rest, I'll prepare some coffee and aspirin for you while I'm at it."

"You are amazing, truly amazing my dear!" I saw him walk into the office, and started toward the coffee machine. I poured two cups and prepared a tray for his pills and drink. Gathering up the folder I had created this morning and his tray of hang over remedies, I walk through the large doors to the man who desperately needed them. I make it about mid-way through the room, and notice he is on the phone with someone. 'I wonder who it is, Lisanna? Nooo, they just broke up.' I walked closer and set down the tray, trying not to make any noise so I could hear what he was saying.

"You what?"

"I can't just drop everything and go to Paris, baby." Yuck, I hate that word. 'Lisanna already crawling back?'

"Lis, you know I care for you. Don't cry, please. I'll be there by tomorrow, I promise..." That's all I heard before I quietly returned to my desk. I felt a pang at my heart, but I quickly get over it. Of course, he'd go back to her. 'He was drunk when he made those statements to you, you're just to stupid even notice.' I started drinking my coffee, waiting for him to call me into his office. It was about thirty minutes before he called me in, I noticed the time when I entered it was 10:38. 'I have time to spare!'

"Yes, sir?"

"Lucy, clear my schedule for the next few days, five roughly. I am going to Paris, to hopefully work things out with Lisanna." He said with his chair back facing me. "I can do meeting over the phone or through video chat, if need be."

"I will try my best, sir. I will get your plane ticket arranged too. Anything else?"

"Ah, yes. Get the earliest plane you can, and will you take Happy for me? I know how much he loves you."

"Of course sir, I will get everything settled. I'll see myself out."

"Wait, I need you to keep your week open and to still come into the office while I'm gone."

"That goes without saying, sir." I bow and walk out. I call the airport and get Natsu's plane ticket, for 9:00 tonight, the earliest they had while I'm walking to meet Gray. I see him standing there waiting for me, and the feeling of sadness I felt when Natsu told me of his sudden trip to Paris disappeared. I smile and waved to the man standing alone in the well tailored suit.

* * *

Gray and I walk together discussing our morning,"Well, I found out that I will have to work all weekend. I have to meet up with the ad agencies, because apparently they can't follow simple instructions." He said obviously annoyed. "I mean seriously, I have to do everything it feels like!"

"Isn't that your job as the department head, though? To make sure everything is perfect?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"You're making fun of me! Well, you can just buy your own lunch then!" He teased. We walked into the cafe, It had a nice homey feel to it which I have always loved about this place. The waiter got us our menus and lead us to our seats, I tried to pull out my seat but Gray stopped me insisting that it was his duty to do so. "What's the matter? It's just a chair," He looked at me while blushing.

"Oh! I-uh- was just surprised, no one has ever done that for me." I looked away hoping he wouldn't see my embarrassment.

"Well, I am glad to be the first! So, what are we getting?" He said with a big grin. "I am following your lead, since you have been here before."

"I love their soups, so that is what i will-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I look down at it, noticing it was Natsu. "I'm sorry, it's my boss."

"Hello?" I said while walking outside.

"Lucy where are you?!" He practically screamed at me.

"Sir, I informed you before hand I had a lunch date today." I said matter of fact like.

"Wha- what do you mean a date? You were serious?!" Ouch.

"Yes, now will you please get to the point sir."

"Oh, umm, I guess I didn't have one.."

"Okay, I will be back at the office before any of your meetings don't worry. Goodbye."

"Wait-" Click. 'What the hell was his problem?!'

"You were serious?" I said mockingly to myself, seriously he could be such an asshole! I walk back into the restaurant, and took my seat across from Gray and smiled. "Sorry about that, Natsu needed me to check his flight time for him," I lie.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Is he going somewhere?" Gray asked.

"Yes, he is going to Paris for a few days to rekindle with his ex-girlfriend." I notice the waiter is next to our table and I put in my order. "I would like just like a bowl of Miso soup please." After that annoying phone call, I had lost my appetite. I listened while Gray ordering, admiring his handsome face.

"Do I have something on my face?" He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Oh! Um- no, you're fine. Sorry, I was just spacing out!" I could feel that my face was on fire. I can't believe he caught me staring at him, ugh!

"Oh, you were just so taken by my looks you were staring. Don't feel embarrassed," he teased with a wink.

I laugh and just carry on a causal conversation with him. I felt so at ease in Gray's presence, which I found so strange since I hadn't known him for that long. After a while, our food arrives and we continue our date while we eat. It had been close to an hour when we finished eating, I remember that Natsu had a meeting at 12:30.

"I need to get back to the office, Natsu has a meeting that I have to go to." I said to the cool and collected man.

"You have to go? Isn't he a grown man?" Gray pointed out while standing up. He walked a little ahead of me, so I couldn't get the the check before him.

"I know, but he doesn't like when I don't go with him for some reason." I stated with a slight chuckle, "I could be his mother, it feels like sometimes."

"You act like it! But I shouldn't talk about things I know nothing about, I'm sure being a CEO is hard work." Gray said as we walked back to the office. I looked at him when he said that, and I couldn't help but smile. He was just as breathtaking on the inside as he was on the outside. Why on earth is he interested in me!

"Thank you for lunch Gray, we should do this again or more often? I don't know, sorry. I don't really date that often." I said meekly and looked away.

He just laughed, and said, "Your innocence is so attractive, Lucy. I swear, you could melt a man's heart with one look."

"Wha- What?!"

"It's a complement! Don't freak out!" He smiled and held open the door for me.

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you Gray. I really need to get going, call you later?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I walked back to my desk smiling like an idiot, 'that was the best date ever.' My smile soon faded when I laid my eyes on what was waiting for me. I couldn't tell if Natsu was going to cry or scream at me. His eyes were just so uncertain and full of concern. We locked eyes for a second, and that's when he laid into me.

"Finally you're back! Do you know how long I have been waiting on you?!" He looked like a had shot just Happy before his eyes.

"Sir, I don't see the need to yell for I hadn't broken any rules," I held my ground. "We need to get going though, you are meeting with your father in twenty minutes in the conference room." I start to gather up my things, but Natsu stayed sitting atop my desk.

"You, I can't believe you went a date. How could you?" Natsu was so angry for some reason.

"How could I? I am a young, SINGLE woman, Natsu. I can do whatever the hell I want to do with my personal life. You do not own me." I snapped back and walked toward the room where the meeting was being held.

After the meeting was over, Natsu went home to get prepared for his trip. I was still pissed at him though, I mean seriously. What was he thinking acting like he owned me, and I couldn't do what I wanted. I looked at the clock, it was a little past 5. I decided to walk down to the marketing department and see what Gray was doing. When I arrive, I see him drinking a glass of wine, his suit jacket off and tie loosened. 'Wow, Lucy. Keep your ovaries in check!' I thought to myself.

"When are you going to done?" I said obviously taking him by surprise.

"Oh, you scared me! I am done with my work today, I was just going over a few things. Why?"

"Good, grab your stuff, you are taking me to dinner, Gray." I smiled and took a seat while me got ready to leave.

He just smiled and grabbed his jacket. He placed his arm around my waist as we walked out the door towards his car. "Where to, beautiful?"

"Anywhere you want," and with that we sped down the road.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like the new chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4 (Natsu's POV)

Alright guys, I decided since I left some questions by the ending of the last chapter, I am going to do this chapter in Natsu POV. So, this chapter will be mostly last chapter in Natsu's POV. This Chapter is pretty long, sorry!

I'm sorry if there are any misspelling or left out words in any of my stories, I am really bad about that.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

I hear an obnoxious beeping, I roll away trying to ignore it. I feel for Lucy so she can comfort me, but I don't feel her next to me. I shoot up and search for her frantically. I look at the clock and notice that it's almost 9 in the morning, I sigh and remember that she goes into the office at 7 every morning. I lay back down taking in everything happened the night before. This is the first time I've woken up happy. I call Virgo into my room, she brings me my breakfast.

"Master, your breakfast. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Virgo you know I don't eat breakfast, I just want a coffee." I get out of bed and stretch out my back. "When did Lucy leave?"

"Oh, Miss Lucy left early this morning, and she told me you have to start eating breakfast. Or she'll be very upset with you."

"Upset with me? What is she my wife now? I'm a grown man, I can choose to eat or not eat breakfast."

"Well, isn't that what you promised her last night sir? Although, I don't think that it is a good idea sir. But it is not my place to say anything about your and miss Lucy's relationship." She bowed and started to take the tray of food out my room.

"Wait, why don't you think it's a good idea? I need her in my life, why not just make things official?" She loved me, so why not?

"Yes, sir. But don't you think it's unfair to use a woman's love like that? You don't return the love in the same way. You are only acting selfishly about miss Lucy, you aren't giving her the chance to fall in love with someone the right way. You should marry for love not convenience"

I just sat there, I guess I never thought about her feelings. I just assumed she was happy with me, she never did anything that proved my theories incorrectly. "So, Virgo what do you think I should do? Act like I never said those things to her? Wouldn't that hurt her more?"

"Sir, I am not expert on this sort of thing, I was simply giving you my opinion on the matter. What you do with it is on your shoulders. I'm sorry I bothered you. I will go prepare your clothing for work." She bowed again and walked out the room. Am I really just hurting her? I didn't ever think of how Lucy would feel about anything, I just kind of claimed her as my own. She never told me otherwise, I stand up and head to the bathroom for my shower. I needed to get ready for work.

I get dressed and head for my car, Sting is already waiting for me. I nod to him and step inside, thinking about what I am going to say to Lucy. 'I bet if I act really hung over, she'll totally buy that I don't remember saying those things to her, that's it!' I watch the cars go by thinking about my ex and Lucy. It's only been a day but it feels like a month. I was pretty upset when she left, but now I don't really feel anything towards the matter. 'how bizarre' I noticed we arrived at the office, so I gathered my briefcase and walked into the building. I shared pleasantries with some of my employees as I made my way to my office, stopping before I get there to prepare for my act. I really don't want things to awkward between us...

"Good morning, sir. How are you feeling this morning?" I turn and look at her, she's smiling. _You should marry for love not convenience._

"How do I feel? I feel like complete shit. Why on Earth did you let me drink so much last night, Lucy?!"I leaned on the door way, trying my best to put on a show. "I only remember eating dinner, I didn't do or anything weird, right?"

"No, sir. You acted like a mature drunk." She sighed, is that a good thing? I can't read her face...She doesn't seem upset!

"Oh, thank god! I was worried I might of started crying over Lisanna." I moved off the door frame and made my way to my office.

"Well, you didn't cry, but you did talk about her non-stop!"

"Figures, I am glad I can count on you to take of me. You're too good to me sometimes," I blew her kiss, in my hopes of acting natural. "What is on the agenda my lovely assistant?"

"I just printed your memo sir, I will deliver it to your desk. Go sit and rest, I'll prepare some coffee and aspirin for you while I'm at it."

"You are amazing, truly amazing my dear!" I walked into my office and shut the door. I mope down in my chair, 'was I really acting selfishly? Am I wrong to think of Lucy? I feel like she's already wife, I mean I do love her, but I don't know if I'm in love with her.' My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing, I look down, _Lisanna_ 'just what I need.' I pick it up because if I don't she'll just call twelve more times.

"Hello?"

"Natsu, I'm so sorry. I made a mistake!" She sounds like she's been crying...

"You what?"

"I made a mistake, I need you, us. Is there anyway you come see me?! I wish I could fly home, but I can't!"

"I can't just drop everything and go to Paris, baby." Shit, I hate the habit I have with calling her baby. She's going to get the wrong idea...

"NATSU, please. I-I love you, I-I need to see you now. I can't work like this.." She was sobbing uncontrollably, I hate when females cry.

"Lis, you know I care for you. Don't cry, please. I'll be there by tomorrow, I promise..." So, please just shut up.

"Really?! Oh thank you Natsu. Whe-" I cut her off.

"Lisanna, I will come see you so you can work, I am not interested in starting our relationship again. I must work now, so goodbye. I will see you tonight hopefully." And with that I hung up. I can't believe she turned out to be this crazy. 'of course she made a mistake, I'm awesome.' I chuckle to myself. I turn my chair around to see a tray with my coffee and medicine along with my daily memos. I love how she puts cute little pictures at the bottom of them. I pick up my coffee and aspirin, I don't really need these. My head feel fine, but I took them anyways. I grab my memos, and call Lucy into my office.

"Yes sir?"

I kept my back to her, "Lucy, clear my schedule for the next few days, five roughly. I am going to Paris, to hopefully work things out with Lisanna." I paused before continuing, I am so annoyed with Lisanna right now. "I can do meeting over the phone or through video chat, if need be."

"I will try my best, sir. I will get your plane ticket arranged too. Anything else?" She doesn't seem affected at all that I'm leaving to see another woman, 'maybe she doesn't love me...'

"Ah, yes. Get the earliest plane you can, and will you take Happy for me? I know how much he loves you."

"Of course sir, I will get everything settled. I'll see myself out."

"Wait, I need you to keep your week open and to still come into the office while I'm gone."

"That goes without saying, sir." I finally turn my chair around and see her figure leave my office. 'maybe she thought I am going to get back together with her?!' When I said work things out, I meant to get her to leave me alone! I should of used my words differently! I sit in my chair sipping on my coffee and think to myself, that has to be it. I mean I bet she heard part of my conversation with her since I had that tray waiting for me. Lucy is feeling jealous! That's why she didn't seem upset, she didn't want me to know that she has a thing for me. I lean back in my chair and smile. 'I am so smart sometimes, I should call her back in here and clear up this whole matter.'

"Oi, Luce come in here for a second." I waited. Nothing. 'maybe she's using the bathroom' So I wait a little longer. "Luce come here. I need to speak with you." Still, nothing. I stand up and walk to her desk area outside of my office, and she's not there.

"Where the hell did she go," I see a note on her desk. I read it out loud, "Be back soon, at lunch." I look at the clock, it was a little past eleven, so it makes sense she's at lunch. But she always eats here at her desk, or with me. Except that one time a month where she eats with that friend of her's Levy? I think is her name, but that was last week. Where could she be? I grab my phone and call her, she doesn't pick up until the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Lucy where are you?!" I didn't mean to yell, but I was worried.

"Sir, I informed you before hand I had a lunch date today." A what?!

"Wha- what do you mean a date? You were serious?!" She can't be, no way.

"Yes, now will you please get to the point sir."

"Oh, umm, I guess I didn't have one.." I didn't know what else to say.

"Okay, I will be back at the office before any of your meetings don't worry. Goodbye."

"Wait-" Click. I was a little annoyed earlier now I am pissed, and I don't even know why. She hasn't done anything wrong, but I feel like she's cheating on me or something. Which is silly, because we aren't even dating. I pace my office to calm down, nothing is working. I will just have to sit and wait until she gets back. Someone could probably see the steam that was coming off my body.

* * *

I look down at the clock again, it's almost 12. I stand up and decide to wait for her at her desk, that way I can get this off my chest faster. I sit there for a few minutes, but it feels like a lifetime until I see the cheery blonde bouncy into the office. She freezes, I look up at her with confusion and hurt in my eyes, and I am the first to break the silence and our stare down.

"Finally you're back! Do you know how long I have been waiting on you?!" I need to work on my yelling.

"Sir, I don't see the need to yell for I hadn't broken any rules," She paused. "We need to get going though, you are meeting with your father in twenty minutes in the conference room." She tires to get her stuff to leave, but I'm not finished yet.

"You, I can't believe you went a date. How could you?" I was so angry, this must be what jealousy feels like.

"How could I? I am a young, SINGLE woman, Natsu. I can do whatever the hell I want to do with my personal life. You do not own me." I was stunned. I couldn't say anything. I just sat there and watched her leave.

She didn't talk to me the rest of the time we were together unless she had to, we were in meetings all day and I left the office at 4 to get packed for my trip. I get back to my house and I just sit in my living room watching the news, thinking to myself about Lucy. I was so angry with her and I didn't have the right to be, but the thought of her out with someone else. No, I can't take that. I did own her, didn't I? Maybe I should I just start making my life more hectic, so she doesn't have free time. I shake away the thoughts, what am i thinking? Lucy isn't mine, she works for me. That's it, right? But why does it feel like I'm dying when I think about her with another man. I stand up and yell, at no one. I just need to yell, let some things out. Virgo is the only one here, she won't judge me. Once I get that out of my system, I sit in my comfy chair and watch some more TV.

I am woken up by the sound of Virgo's voice, "Sir, I packed your bags for you. Miss Lucy called here about an hour ago, to make sure you were packed." I didn't remember falling asleep.

"Oh, uh- thanks Virgo. Just leave them in the other room, What time is it anyways?"

"It's almost 7, sir."

"Shit! I need to get going, Virgo, call Sting and have him pick me up now. I am going to need to get something to eat, and then go to the airport." I run around fixing my appearance. "Call my father and tell him to meet at the restaurant, he'll know where I mean."

"As you wish sir." She bows and leaves. I head to the door and see Sting with my car pulling up, I meet him at the front door. He drives to the spot where my father and I like have a quick dinner at together, it wasn't fancy to say the least but it was fast and good. Plus who doesn't like a noodle bowl? I ordered and waited for my father, when he showed up. I think he could tell something was bothering, but like the man he is he didn't say anything about. We just ate and had small talk.

"I am going to Paris for a few days. Lisanna won't work unless she sees me, I going there so she can work but that's it."

"Are you trying to defend yourself to me or yourself son? You don't have to explain why you are going to me."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Thanks Dad."

"I didn't do anything son, but you need to get to the airport if your flight in at nine." I nod and stand up. I grab my father's hand and shake it.

"I'll be sure to call when I get back in Japan." I left the noodle shop and headed for the airport. I am standing in the terminal checking the flight times, my flight is delayed by 30 minutes but I didn't mind. I continue my business to board flight, it's almost 9 when Lucy calls me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her yet, I didn't want to yell at her for no reason again. My phone goes silent for a while, then it beeps again.

**Have a safe flight. Call me when you land, I'll be waiting. I'm sorry Natsu. Please forgive me, for whatever I have done to upset you. –Lucy.**

I look at my phone for a while. I shook my head and thought, 'what am I doing'. I grab my bags and start walking, that was when I realized I was in love with my assistant.

* * *

Okay guys, this kind of bleeds into the next chapter. So you are getting a little preview of the next chapter events, but I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, do you think I should do more Natsu POV? Or just stick it Lucy's? Or do someone else too? Hmm...I can't decide. This chapter doesn't have any gray in it, Sorry Gralu fans! But Levy does finally appear in the story!

I'm sorry about the errors! I wanted to update as soon as I could, since I will be so busy with Finals next week. Yuck finals, sometimes college sucks..

But anywho! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Throughout dinner I kept thinking about Natsu, I would often forget to listen to what Gray was saying. I still feel kind of about that, but I guess my anger was replaced by worry. Gray offered to drive me home, but I wanted to be alone for a while. I just walked to a little bakery near the restaurant; I continued to think about Natsu and what he was doing. He's never been this upset with me before, but I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I sighed and pushed open the door, I noticed a little girl sitting with what looked like her mother, I caught myself smiling. 'it must be nice' I think to myself I order a cup a coffee and muffin and found a seat. I looked at my phone, I called Natsu's home, knowing he probably didn't pack correctly.

"Hello?"

"Hello Virgo, will you see it that Natsu packed his bags correctly? He was upset when he left the office, so I want to make sure he doesn't forget anything for his trip." I looked out the window and took a sip of my coffee.

"Ah, well master hasn't touched any type of luggage, so yes I will go and pack for him."

"Are you serious? What has that idiot being doing?"

"He's been asleep since he arrived home; he seemed rather upset so I didn't bother him."

"That is my fault, but please do that for him. Also, don't let him sleep for much longer, Thank you Virgo."

"Of course Miss Lucy, Goodbye." I hung up the phone, and looked at my wallpaper for a while. I haven't seen Levy for a long time, I should call her too. So, that is exactly what I did.

"Lu-chan!" She sounded a little too happy for me.

"Hey, Levy. What're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just sitting around doing nothing. I was going to go for a walk or something. Why?"

"Oh, well I'm at that bakery you love and thought we could meet up for a little bit, if you could?"

"Yes! I will be there is 10 minutes! Don't leave! Okay, see you soon Lu-chan, Byeee!" Click, that was weird. Maybe I shouldn't have invited her, she sounds way too happy for my current mood. Oh well, it will be nice see her, it's been a little over a week since we last talked. I finish my first cup of coffee, and I wave to the worker for a refill. Once she had left my table, I heard the bell on the door ding and saw Levy standing in the doorway searching for me.

"Levy, over here!" I call over to her. She came running at me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Lu-chan, I missed you! How've you been? I was so sad when you bailed on me a few days ago!"

"Yeah, sorry about that Natsu needed me for um-work. I've been a whole lot better, but I am more interested in you. You are practically glowing, what's new?"

She blushed and smiled shyly, "I'll just show you." She lifted her hand and showed me the rock on her finger.

"Oh my god! Levy, that's so exciting!" I was envious of how happy she is with Gajeel. I could see how love had changed her.

"I know, but Lucy I was meaning to ask you," she paused and looked at me. "Will you do me the honor and be my maid of honor? We want to get married as soon as we can, so maybe have the wedding in September or October."

"I would be so honored Levy! I will try my best juggling helping you and my job! I am so excited for you, Gajeel is luck man." I smile at her; I was still sort of in shock that she was getting married.

"It's all thanks to you Lu-chan; if you hadn't of asked me to attend that party with you and pinky, Gajeel and I wouldn't have ever met."

"Oh I'm sure you would have, I just sped up the process a little!" I winked at her and sipped my coffee again.

"I love you Lucy. Speaking of pinky, how is he? You haven't been complaining about him so much lately."

I paused, I really wasn't in the mood to talk about him right now but I knew I had to. She wouldn't let me just leave it alone. "Well, I guess I upset this morning, but I'm still not sure what I did wrong…"

"Lucy, what did you do to the poor boy? Did you tell him no for once? I swear just because he has somehow captured your heart doesn't mean he can play with it!"

"No, actually, I went a date…With another guy from work. And he got like super pissed! I don't know why he was so jealous. It doesn't make any sense Levy!" I cast my eyes towards the window.

"Oh, I'm going to kick that boy's ass. It's because he doesn't like to share, and you are pretty much his property Lu-chan." She grabbed my hand and forced me to look at her. "Tell me about this 'other guy' I must know!"

"Gray, he is a total sweetheart. I'm still not sure about him though, but I'm giving it a shot. I know that Natsu and I can never be, it's taboo to have a relationship with your boss plus he's way out my league. Heck, maybe I'll end up like you."

"Hmm, his name sounds familiar. I don't like when they do, I'm going to have to look into this gent to see if he can be trusted with my Lu-chan's heart!" We sat at the bakery for a while and she said she had to go meet her man, so I was left alone again. I decided to call sting and ask him to pick me up, since I have to watch over Happy I might as well sleep there. It's like my second house anyways.

"Sting, do you think you pick me up and take me to Natsu's house?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Miss Lucy, I am waiting for him right now to take him to the airport. I can once I am finished here." He said.

"Oh, that's quite aright. I'll just get a taxi to my house, can you get me from there at around 9?"

"Yes, that works fine Miss Lucy. I will see you then."

"Thank you Sting, I hope I'm no burden to you…"

"Not at all, Mr. Dragneel told me I must drive you also."

"Oh, alright, well bye for now Sting." I hung up the phone. Sighing, I lift myself out of the booth and pay my bill. Before I push open the door I check my phone for the time, 'almost 8, huh' I pushed the door open and hail a taxi. I finally get one after five minutes of trying, and tell them my address. I pay the man, and walk up to my apartment. Once I am inside I decide to pack a few things since I will be there for a few days. I grab my lounge clothes, which I don't let anyone except Levy see me in, but it will just be Virgo there with me. I let time get away from me and see it's about a 15 minutes 'til 9. I called Natsu wanting to apologize for blowing up at him earlier, no answer. So I texted him a short message,

**Have a safe flight. Call me when you land, I'll be waiting. I'm sorry Natsu. Please forgive me, for whatever I have done to upset you. –Lucy**

Sent. Now, all I do is wait until sting picks me up. The clock strikes nine and I walk outside and lock up. I lean on the railing and look for the sleek black car; I see it pull up the curb then grab my bags. Sting takes my bags for me, and I get in the car. The drive to the house was silent which was nice, because I wasn't in the mood for talking. I was worried about Natsu too much to carry a conversation. I was really upset with this afternoon, but he doesn't need to be acting so childish towards me. I sink down in my seat and sigh, then watched as we pulled up to the house. Thanking sting, I walk inside and heading to kitchen and feed Happy. I was going to play with him a little, but he's nowhere to be found. I just turn away from the food bowl and start to take my things to the guest bedroom.

"Miss Lucy will you not be sleeping in master's courters this evening?" Virgo popped up behind me nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Oh! Virgo, don't sneak up on me like that please!" I gasp. "But, no he's not here and I don't want to impose, so I will feel more comfortable sleeping here. Thank you though."

"As you wish, would you like anything before I leave?" She pulled open the door to the bedroom and wait for my response. "Perhaps get a bath ready?"

"Oh, that's quite alright I can do it myself, go about your business. Just act like I'm not here!" She bows and leaves me alone in the large room. I walk to the bathroom and start to prepare my bath, I need some relaxation for the day I've had. Once it's ready, I slip into the water. The water feels prefect, 'I could lie here all day.' I look at my hands, and they started to become wrinkly. That has always creeped me out, so I quickly get out and dry myself. Throwing on some of my favorite PJ's, I decided I'd get some paperwork completed before I go into the office tomorrow.

I yawn and glance at the clock, almost 11. 'Where is Natsu at?' I wondered to myself. I get up and stretch out my back. "Okay! Time for bed!" I shout to myself. I climb onto the mattress and make myself at home, when I hear a knock at the door. 'Who could that be…Virgo?'

"Virgo, its fine you can just come in." I look at the figure walking through the door; it was definitely not a woman's.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry Luce."

"N-No, I just figured you would be somewhere over the Middle East by now, sir." I fumble with my hands, trying to easy my heartbeat.

"Luce," He came and sat on the bed beside me. "What have I told you about calling me that in my home? It's weird."

"Right, I'm sorry Natsu." I look up at him. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were going to go running back to the model."

"Well, if you listened to my conversation long enough, you would know that wasn't why I was leaving in the first place. But I had something more important to take care of."

"Ah, of course," I look away from him. "I'm really tired, though can we discuss things in the morning?"

"Sure, but Luce?"

"Yes?" I look up at him confused.

"You can't sleep in here, come on," he pulls me out of the bed and starts laughing. "Wh-what are you wearing?!"

I look down and see I was wearing my bunny PJ's levy and Gajeel got me for my birthday. My face turns the color of a tomato. I quickly cover up with the blanket. "Uh-d-don't laugh! I happen to love these!"

"Oh, come on don't pout. I'm sorry. They're cute now come on." He grabs my hand and leads to the master bedroom. Once we are there, he lets me go and allows me to crawl into bed. He followed not long after. I roll over and look at him. He smiles and places one of his large hands on my cheek gently creasing it with his thumb, then states, "You're beautiful." And kisses me.

* * *

Ah! What is going to happen next?! Write me some reviews and you'll find out ;)

B-chan out!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that I'm so slow with the updates guys... I have been crazy busy with my exams. I'll be on break for the next month, so I'll be able to update faster than these past few weeks! Well, I hope you like this chapter...

Drama starts to happen guys, You only get a taste of it in this chapter though... Enjoy! :D

* * *

"You're beautiful," then he kissed me. I started to get lost in his kiss, but I quickly pull away. Leaving him confused, "What's wrong Luce? Are you still mad at me? I'm sorry I overreacted!"

"No, I'm not mad anymore. I just think that we shouldn't, let's just sleep. What do you say?" I try to roll away from him, but he quickly grips me keeping where I am.

"I say, we forget the world and just enjoy each other's company," he brushes the hair from my eyes. "I think you need to stop worrying about the silly things I know you're thinking of."

"Like what 'silly things'?" I whisper, not looking at him.

"The fact that we can't be together, Lucy if it means that much I'll get another assistant and have you transferred." I snap my head up towards him, in disbelief.

"What? You don't want me to work under you anymore?" I feel tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. "Why?!"

"Lucy, no! I love that we are together everyday, but I want more from you. I know you won't allow it if we still have the work relationship we have now." I start to back away from him and shake my head.

"I don't know how to do anything else except my duties for you, I-" he pulls me in a hug. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Lucy," he pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "I am in love with you."

That's the last thing I remember, the world went black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, taking in where I was...Natsu's room. He wasn't in the room, I glance at the clock. I scream, I've never been late for work, I rush out of bed and down the stairs looking for a certain pink haired man. I spot him, reading the paper and drinking a coffee.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I scream at him. I obviously startled him.

"Oww...What gives Luce? You make me spill my coffee." He pulls his paper from his face and looks at with bewilderment in his eyes. He mumbled what sounded like now I have to change my shirt.

"WHAT GIVES?! Why aren't you at work, What am I not at work?! What happened last night?!" I lean on the wall and grab my bangs with my fingers.

He walks over to me, and grabs my arms calming me down. "I don't have anything planned scheduled for today, because I am supposed to be in France, remember? You are here because you need to rest. You fainted suddenly last night when I confessed my love to you. By the way, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, right. I remember that now. I don't know why I fainted though..?"

"You haven't been eating properly, and you have overworked these past few weeks. So I am making you stay home." Natsu lifted my face, so he could look in my eyes. "I am going in to work in a little while, but I want you to stay here."

"But Natsu, I can't do that. You need me to-" he pressed a finger to my lips and hushed me.

"I managed for most of my life without my dear, I can handle a few hours," He turned away from me. "I had Virgo prepare you some food. Also, I don't expect you to answer my confession right away. I understand that I have been very selfish when it comes to you, so I will allow you to see that man until _you_ understand that you belong with me."

"Wait, Nat-" I walked towards him.

"No, buts. Now, I am going to get ready for the day. You are going to eat and take a break for a while." Then he walked out of the room. I was stunned, 'what on Earth just happened?' I sat down in one of the bar stools and start to eat the plate that was left for me, still lost in thought.

I didn't see Natsu the rest of the afternoon, since I haven't had a day off in a while I decided to clean up Natsu's disgusting bathroom. I don't know how to 'rest', but since I was staying away from what involved my job cleaning counted right? I need something to keep me distracted, because I wasn't ready to think about the events that had happened to me last night and few hours ago. Natsu really loves flipping my world upside down, right when I think I have everything under control he throws something else into the mix. But Natsu in love with me? That was just too much every process, I mean sure I was happy, ecstatic even, but still in disbelief that it was true. At around 2 I got a call from Gray, I contemplated ignoring but decided against. After all this has nothing to do with him, he has been nothing but a kind soul towards me. I shouldn't be openly rude to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful! Where are you? I went to visit you and you were missing, and I all feel lonely now.."

"Oh, well Natsu made me take the day off, because I haven't been taking proper care of myself. I fainted suddenly last night from being exhausted, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize to me! I am just worried about you, get better okay? So we can go play." His voice sounds a bit icy.

"I'll try my best, thanks Gray. I am sorry for worrying you though."

"You are adorable, do you know that right?" I heard him chuckle in the phone. "I will let you rest, call me sometime. Bye beautiful." Then he hung up, was it weird I was expecting a longer conversation? He was at work, so maybe that's why he didn't want to talk longer. I sigh, and decide to nap.

* * *

I was woken up by a loud crash, almost having a heart attack.

"Natsu? I-is that you?" My voice sounded shaky and worried. I start to walk to where the noise came from. I scream because of what I find laying by the door. "NATSU! What happened?" I rush to his side and caress his face with my hands.

His face was bloody and bruised. "I thought you were going to the office today! What happened?"

He refuses to look at me, just stayed on his knees in front of the door. I try to pull him up, but he shrugged me off. He struggled to get up on his own, but somehow he managed. Neither one of talked for a few minutes.

What he said made my blood run cold, "I met that fucker who is trying to take you away from me."

"Natsu, what-"

He looked at me with the most serious look in his eyes, "Lucy, I know I said I'd let you see him. Well, I changed my mind. You can date anyone but him."

"Natsu, I don't understand what you are saying.."

"I don't expect you to, just please stay away from him. He's dangerous." Then he walked towards his study and closed the door. Leaving me in shock. 'Gray? The sweetheart who sent me flowers and seemed genuinely interested in me, he was dangerous? But Why?' I don't understand what is going on anymore. What could have happened in the three hours I was asleep...

* * *

This chapter is a tad short, but hey it's better than nothing! Natsu POV next chapter. You'll find out what exactly happened between Gray and Natsu. Why is Gray dangerous? And what does that have to do with poor sweet Lucy? See you next chapter guys!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Author's Note

To my dearest Readers,

I am so sorry! I have about half of the chapter written, but I am struggling a little bit with Gray being a bad guy. I love his character so much, you know? I am working on it though. I double pinky promise. I have the direction of how he is the 'bad guy' I'm just having a bit of trouble actually writting. I will put it out soon, I really am sorry. I hope I don't let you guys too much with my shitty writer's block!

I love all my readers!


End file.
